Revenge: The Third Year
by RevengeAvenger
Summary: This is not a story about Forgiveness. This is the beginning of the end for Emily Thorne. This story is set after the second season of revenge. Spoilers from the second season and partial spoilers from season 3. My take on Season 3 based on the promos.


**REVENGE**

"Karma comes after everyone eventually. You can't get away with screwing people over your whole life, I don't care who you are. What goes around comes around. That's how it works. Sooner or later the universe will serve you the revenge that you deserve."

-Jessica Brody, The Karma Club

FLASHFORWARD

The Twenty-Third

I slipped away from the wedding crowd to the back of the yacht. I had needed a moment to catch my breath. I was listening to the sound of the water sloshing against the side of the yacht and looking at the shoreline thinking about what had happed the last week. The journey I had embarked on so long ago had finally come to an end. As I turned to head back to the party I saw a familiar face. The only thing I could say was "I'm Sorry" before the sound of a gun being shot off twice and the feeling of pain in my stomach. I stumbled backwards and fell into the cold, dark water. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Jack Porter leaning over the railing and a gun falling from his hands into the water.

**FLASHBACK **

**The Ninth**

My father died an innocent man, betrayed by the woman he loved. It would seem that history would soon be repeating itself I thought, as I was working on the finishing touches for my wedding plans. In a few short weeks I would be marrying Daniel Grayson, the son of Conrad and Victoria Grayson. They are the ones who were responsible for framing my father for laundering the money for the terrorist group responsible for the downing of Flight 197 that killed hundreds of innocent people. When I embarked on my journey for revenge I knew there would be casualties and I was prepared for that. I couldn't help but feel a little pain of guilt for using Daniel the way I was. He would be hurt in the end by my betrayal as my father had been by the woman he loved, but Daniel had a chance to reveal the truth in the beginning and right the wrong that had been done to my father but instead he chose not to. I could not feel bad. He was not completely innocent. Over the last two years I had noticed a change in Daniel. He had definitely started to show signs that he was indeed, a part of the Grayson bloodline. But then again, the situations Daniel had been in the last two years that has led him to being more like his parents were partly my fault. I got up from the table and walked over to where my infinity box was and pulled out the picture of my father and I. As I stared at the photo, I couldn't help but think about how disappointed he would be in me. I turned and looked at the clock. I did not realize how much time had flown by. It was almost noon. Visiting hours at the prison started at two and Nolan would be expecting me…..

"Ems…. I'm going crazy in here. You have got to hurry and get me out of here" Nolan said with a sense of Urgency.

"What's the matter Nolan? I thought that you were enjoying the quality time with your new beau Mason." I teasingly replied.

"I don't mind being Mason's beau here to keep Big Al away but Mason's way too old for me Ems" Nolan replied jokingly.

Nolan Ross had been labeled the Blind disciple of David Clarke. Since the bombing at Grayson Global that took the life of Declan Porter, Nolan had been imprisoned and denied bail due to his infinite wealth and the fear that he would hop on his private jet and run away to Aruba. Another person I cared about being framed for a crime he didn't commit, by the Grayson's. Nolan was also a victim of being betrayed by the woman he loved. He had tried to help her to save her dad but had been forced by the Initiative to record a video saying that Nolan was responsible for the bombing at Grayson Global. Then they killed her. This was the most damning evidence the DA had that Nolan was responsible for the bombing.

"Have you talked to Jack?" Nolan asked.

The truth was that I had not talked to Jack in the last six months. I revealed the truth about who I really was to stop him from killing Conrad Grayson. After I explained everything he left the victory party without saying anything. I went to the Stowaway a few hours later to talk to him but he had packed up and left town without a word.

"Don't worry Nolan, I'll have you out in no time" I said as I tried to say with confidence. We both knew that this was most likely a lie…..

I got home about 5:15 and saw Daniel standing on my front porch as I pulled in. I got out of the car and started walking to him.

"There's my girl." He said with a smile. I walked up to him and we kissed. "God I missed you today, do you know how much I love you Emily?" My mind immediately flashed back to the day my father asked me the exact same question, on the exact same spot. Infinity Times Infinity.

"A lot" I replied snapping out of my memory.

"This much" he said extending his arms out as far as they would reach. I smiled and we walked into the house. I asked how his day was but he didn't he said he didn't want to talk about work. I got food out and started preparing dinner. We ate and then had some wine. I looked out my window and saw Grayson manor all lit up. I looked back at Daniel and asked when Charlotte was supposed to be back. He said that she was supposed to be back in two days. I wondered how she was doing. When she found out that Declan had died she went hysterical. She had been doing better the last few months. She wanted Nolan's head on a platter. Daniel had told her to not be so quick to judge and that he believed Nolan wasn't responsible for the bombing. Daniel had cleared his office out early that day. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew about the bombing. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Emily, I have to go home. The Mayor wants to talk about business." He said not seeming very excited. We kissed goodnight and Daniel went on his way.

After Daniel left I picked up the phone to call Aiden. He was staying in my apartment in Paris. After everything that had happened and the Grayson's attempting to use Aiden as the patsy for the bombing, I had made him leave. He did not want to go, but I told him if he said that he would ruin everything I had worked so hard for. The Grayson's knew that Aiden was the one who had bankrupted them. Unfortunately the bombing threw a lot of new money towards them so it didn't help anything. He knew that if we were to ever be together this had to be finished first. I told him that I would call him if I needed him to come back. Halfway through our phone conversation I heard a noise at the side door. I told Aiden that I would call him back and hung up the phone. I went and opened the door stopped breathing. Jack Porter was standing in front of me.

"I will never forgive you for what you did Emily/Amanda. In fact I hate you" Jack said with hate in his eyes.


End file.
